


When the Best Falls

by stharridan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Yachiru's eyes, Kenpachi is the best - but sometimes even the best falls, and when they do, they fall hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Best Falls

As Kenpachi lay on the cold, hard ground, defeated for probably the first time in his godforsaken life, he wondered how it even came this far. He was always the one with the upper hand, always a step ahead of his opponents, but now…well, it seemed like he had finally been bested.

To say that it hadn't been a thrilling fight would be a lie. Kenpachi lived for battle, for the excitement that coursed through his veins and intoxicating him from within with bloodlust.

But this little "hobby" of his, as Yachiru liked to tell outsiders whenever they asked just why he enjoyed fighting so much, came with a high price – both to him and the child.

Yachiru sat beside him, knees pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. Her wide, bright eyes stared down at him, and though she tried hard to mask her concern, he could see it as clearly as day. It pained him to know that he was the reason for her distress, and though it took quite an effort, he raised a hand and placed it on her head.

"What's with that face, eh?" he murmured, quirking a grin that tugged at his bloody lips, revealing red-smeared teeth. "Cheer up, brat… I ain't dyin' jus' yet."

Yachiru pursed her lips at that, resting her chin on her knees, wordless.

"Don't be…like that…" It was hard to even talk, to move his mouth, but he strained his efforts and ran his fingers through her hair – a gesture she was so very fond of. Usually it would lift her spirits, but now it only served to dampen them.

"C'mon, runt…" He could feel himself straining against his vocal chords, feel his voice cracking. "Don't be like…that…"

"You didn't lose, Ken-chan."

Kenpachi let out a scoff, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I…I did, runt… Face it…I fuckin' _lost_."

"No, you didn't!" Yachiru cried, slapping his hand away, face reddening with anger and fear. "You didn't lose, Ken-chan! You won! You _won_ , and you know it!"

Kenpachi gave a chuckle that came out more like a wheeze, and blood gurgled from his lips.

"You didn't lose, you didn't lose!" Tears started welling up in Yachiru's eyes now as her hands curled into tight, little fists, small shoulders trembling.

"Stop that, runt…" He ruffled her hair, grinning through his blood, and, with a thumb, wiped a teardrop away before it fell, leaving a red smear behind on her cheek. "Goddamn it… Now ye're all…dirty…"

But Yachiru didn't seem to notice, busy with trying to hold in her tears and sobs and biting her bottom lip.

Kenpachi could feel himself slipping away, slowly but surely. His vision was blurring, and Yachiru's face blinked in and out like a messed up light bulb. Cold started settling unto him, prickling his skin like a thousand needles and biting into his bones.

At last, he couldn't even feel his hand, and it dropped right off of Yachiru's head. It didn't even hurt when it landed on the ground – he was already numb all over.

Yachiru bent down, and the last thing he saw before he faded away was her eyes, the expression in them that tore at his heart, and he could only find strength within to curse himself.

_Sorry…'Chiru…_


End file.
